


Lycaon's Curse

by jjongshoe



Category: Jongyu - Fandom, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, BoyxBoy, Fluff, Jongyu, Light Angst, M/M, Urban Fantasy, Werewolves, Yaoi, top!jinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 05:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20148550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjongshoe/pseuds/jjongshoe
Summary: Talented long-time magic user Jinki decides to investigate claims that seem related to magic-based crime in his big city. When he finds the source, it's not the magical criminal he expects - just confused newly-turned werewolf Jonghyun, who pleads for his help in adjusting to his new life. Along the way, they fall in love.





	Lycaon's Curse

Adjusting his cape as he answered questions, Jinki couldn’t control the irritation he felt, no matter how hard he tried. As Head of Magic Enforcement, it was Jinki’s job to control all the magicians in the country. Judging by the chaos that had been created, it seemed to be the work of a rogue magician. Someone who had either recently discovered their ability or someone who had been released from prison. Whoever this criminal was, he would be hunted down like the vermin he was. There was no way Jinki would let anything happen to the country under his protection. Who on Earth could be behind this? Jinki had a list of all the magicians who had been trained, and none of them seemed like likely suspects. All of this nonsense was giving him a headache and he definitely needed to let off steam before things got worse. Walking into an empty room, Jinki let all the anger out of his mind, in the form of magic. Screaming with fury as he felt his power working, Jinki didn’t stop until the room was incinerated entirely. Feeling much calmer than before, Jinki sank to his knees and let his mind wander to a time when everything was easier. 

Ten-year-old Jinki had spent five years at the Academy and was considered a bit of a prodigy as he had already figured out how to control his power before even joining. He absorbed his lessons as easily as a plant absorbed sunlight, and continued to astound and impress those who taught him. However, it had not always been so pleasant for him. Though Jinki’s parents weren’t magicians, his grandfather’s powers had been transferred to him. At the age of 3, Jinki realized that he was different from those around him. He had always been fascinated by fire and the patterns it made. Not heeding his parent’s warnings, Jinki lifted his hand to touch the flames. What should have burnt him, instead felt almost natural. Ever since then, his favorite pastime had been to play with fire. Jinki soon found out that he could manipulate fire into different shapes, which absolutely fascinated him. The day he turned 5 years old, his parents left him at the academy with a heavy heart. Luckily for them, Jinki was a wise boy who understood that this was a place where he could grow and develop his talent even more. His instructors were able to tell that Jinki was a special little boy who had another power he hadn’t yet discovered.

*Flashback*

“No Jinki, you cannot go play with your friends. You haven’t finished your lessons”

“I will go”

“I forbid it”

Though the instructor was fond of the boy, he knew he had to be extremely strict with Jinki so that he could excel the way he was meant to. The angrier the boy got, the more his body began to glow. Although the instructor knew something bad was about to occur, he couldn’t help his curiosity to know what the boy could do. 

Almost instantly, Jinki let out a bellow, which was followed by a blast of energy so huge, that all of the trees around them burnt to cinders. 

Struggling to control the fear in his voice, the instructor allowed Jinki to play and was awarded a smile with such sunny warmth that he couldn’t believe it was the same child who had caused all of the damage.

That was the day Jinki had figured out how to get whatever he wanted.

*End of Flashback*

Smiling at his childhood memories, Jinki was pulled back to reality as the door slammed. Looking up and smiling at his friends, Taemin and Kibum, Jinki felt a sense of hope. At matters of security like this, Kibum acted as his right-hand man. It was hard to imagine that they’d started off as enemies. Kibum possessed the unique power of shapeshifting and had initially used this ability to cause mischief and confusion. 

*Flashback*

“Hey, you! Come here”

This seemed awfully strange. Jinki’s favorite teacher had never spoken to him that way before. Figuring that he was probably in a bad mood, Jinki gingerly walked over to see what he wanted.

“Yes, professor?”

“Drop down and give me twenty”

“I’m sorry?”

“Twenty pushups” 

Shocked, Jinki just stared at him before assuming the position on the floor. He’d got to fifteen pushups before he heard a shout and looked up to see his professor standing a mile away. If that was the professor, then who was the person next to him? Staring in wonder as the man changed shape to reveal his true identity. Rolling around on the floor in mirth was Kim Kibum, a boy who was a few years younger than Jinki.

“Kim Kibum, I’m going to kill you”

“You’ll have to catch me first”

“Wait till I do, I’m going to hit you so hard, it would make your ancestors dizzy”

Chasing the boy who ran whilst laughing merrily, Jinki tried hard to control his temper. What he hated the most, was being made fun of. Surely, this was the last time Kibum had played him for a fool. 

*End of Flashback*

It had taken a few years for Jinki to understand why Kibum had always acted out, and once he understood the real reason, he took the boy under his wing. Kibum had been abandoned at an orphanage once his power was discovered. Though he was but a baby, his parents had observed him changing into characters from stories and had become terrified. Without even thinking, they dropped him off at the orphanage, never to return again. The child had been forced to grow up, never knowing what love was. Over time, he had turned into a bully, from a victim and used his shapeshifting ability to terrorize all those who had bullied or teased him. Jinki had stumbled upon this truth when he had complained to the Dean of the academy. 

Though he had been taught a variety of subjects, Kibum had found pleasure and interest in the art of Necromancy. For some reason, he had always been drawn to the dark side. There was a lot of hatred within him and this art allowed him to let go of his anger. Though he was grateful to the academy for accepting him, Kibum couldn’t push away his feelings of unworthiness and insecurity. Kibum had been cursed by having a very good memory and struggled to go to sleep each night. All he could think about was the way he had felt at the orphanage. He’d spent ages meeting potential parents, only for them to abandon him when the moment of truth finally showed up. The boy who had spent all of his nights with tears streaking his grubby little face had now found a place where he was accepted, and not punished for being different. 

By his side now, was Jinki who had insisted on Kibum being recruited in his team of Magic Enforcers, and encouraged him ever since his first day at the job. His talent with Necromancy had made him an expert in communicating with the departed to predict the future.

Jinki, on the other hand, was planning to visit the scene of a more disturbing crime he had heard of. He knew for a fact that without Kibum’s help, he wouldn’t be able to tell what had actually happened there. As they were about to leave, they could hear the sound of rapid footsteps, as though someone was running towards them. Knowing exactly who the latecomer was, Jinki and Kibum smiled as they let Taemin, the youngest member of their team inside.

Taemin had always taken great care in his appearance. After all, he belonged to one of the wealthiest families in the country and had been treated like a prince. Though his powers were manifested even when he was less than a year old, his parents had shielded him from gossip and had refused to send him to the academy.

*Flashback*

Taemin was always used to being given anything and everything he had asked for. At the off chance that his nanny said no, he would just fly into a temper, which would send everyone rushing about in all directions to get whatever it was that he had wanted. Taemin wouldn’t throw things to break them when he was angry. In fact, he would just sit down on the middle of the floor, and scream as loudly as he possibly could. Based on how mad he was, Taemin would increase the pitch of his screams enough for everything in his room to break, not only the glass items. He could create vibrations strong enough to cause pain and even nausea in some cases to those around him. 

Once, after such a tantrum, his parents finally agreed to send him to the Academy of Magic, instead of the exclusive finishing school they had planned. As soon as he turned five years old, his parents had enrolled him, with tears in their eyes.

Holding his mother’s hand as they walked around the well-maintained lawn, little Taemin noticed everyone around him, simply staring at them. However, he only had eyes for the two boys in the corner, who hadn’t even glanced in his direction, which he wasn’t used to. Smiling to himself, Taemin, the master manipulator let tears roll down his cheeks, along with hyped sobs. Everyone except those boys surrounded him, which made him even more determined to get close to them.

He finally got his chance during classes, when Jinki, the older among the two, personally helped him. Soon enough, they had become a trio. 

*End of Flashback*

Even standing next to the two best enforcers made Taemin feel as though he was special. Though his brains weren’t as quick as Jinki’s, his charm had helped them out of more sticky situations than he could count. People preferred to talk to him, as he wasn’t considered a threat like Jinki, and he didn’t seem formidable like Kibum. However, he did feel as though he was the weakest link in their entire team and devoted all of his spare hours to improve his powers through rigorous practicing.

Once the three of them reached the spot of the murder, Jinki immediately sensed the melancholy and terror in the air and forbade young Taemin from stepping outside the vehicle. It wouldn’t be good to let the lad out just yet. Looking at the scene that was filled with blood, Jinki couldn’t even tell where the corpse was, which filled him with fear.

Kibum stepped up, knowing that this was where he shone. Unlike Jinki, he was quite used to corpses of various stages of decay. A little blood was nothing to him. This time, even he was taken aback, by the way in which the victim seemed to have died. It really seemed as though he had been bludgeoned to death and then thrown around. Truthfully, it made him feel a little sick. Summoning his energy, Kibum tried his hardest to reanimate the victim, so he could communicate with him and find out what exactly had happened. However, try as he might, Kibum failed miserably. Usually, this process was effective if the victim had at least half his organs intact. In this case, it seemed to be a massacre where there was nothing left, other than blood. Shaking his head, Kibum reported his failure to Jinki, who simply laid a hand on his shoulder and led him back to their vehicle.

As they walked back, Kibum could detect a sort of faint whispering in the air. Assuming this was the victim’s soul that was trying to communicate with him, he knelt down, holding his head.  
“I’m so sorry...what have I done? I’m sorry…”, were the words that were repeated. Though it was a message from the victim’s soul, it seemed to be the last thing that was said to him by the murderer.

“Jinki, this was an accident. He didn’t mean to do it”

“How can you say that, Kibum? You saw the state of the body if we can even call it that”

“All the same, I’m sure this wasn’t done on purpose”

Rolling his eyes disbelievingly, Jinki ignored everything Kibum had told him and made a mental note to find his perpetrator and teach him the lesson of a lifetime. It made no sense for Kibum to keep trying to change his mind about the perp. There was just one word to describe him. Guilty. It was rather obvious that the killer would feel regret. He had just murdered someone in the most brutal manner one could think of. What puzzled Jinki was who had been responsible for this. Was it possible for someone to have so much power and energy naturally? Or was this the result of their training? It could have been the work of more than one rogue magician. 

***************************************************************************  
Jonghyun couldn’t help a nagging feeling in his mind that something had gone terribly wrong. Once again, he’d woken up with blood on his clothes, and couldn’t recollect how it had come there. All he could do was to wash the blood out with cold water, before his roommate, Minho saw his clothes. They had known each other for eleven years and had been best friends since high school. Though Jonghyun knew he could trust Minho enough to tell him about his predicament, he chose not to shatter the walls of their friendship. Even so, they were planning to join their friends for a moonlight swim that night, and Jonghyun knew how much Minho was looking forward to it. The least he could do was to keep his mouth firmly shut, and not ruin things for the others. 

They set off in the evening, before sunset and reached just in time to see the soft pastel shades of pink and purple streaking the canvas called the sky. Setting up the barbecue stand, Minho and Jonghyun started to chargrill some steaks. It seemed rather odd to have steaks for a picnic, but no one seemed to mind, as Minho was a whiz at the grill. Off late, Jonghyun who had always preferred his steaks medium rare had started to eat them blue and almost bloody. After their scrumptious dinner, Jonghyun decided to stay behind and watch out for the things whilst everyone else took a dip in the lake. Looking up at the sky, filled with twinkling stars, Jonghyun felt a sense of calmness that he hadn’t felt in a long time. As he continued looking at the sky, the full moon came out from behind the clouds, causing him to spasm as he sank to his knees, struggling to control the pain he felt. At that moment, all he could feel was someone slicing up his insides, along with a sharp, shooting pain in his head. 

Minho was the first to return after a swim, wrapped in a towel with his wet hair sticking to his head. Looking around, he couldn’t find Jonghyun anywhere. Laughing to himself as he imagined Jonghyun hiding behind a tree, ready to jump out at him, he started addressing the tree nearest to him,

“I know you’re here, Jonghyun. You can’t always keep playing this game”

Expecting to hear a giggle, Minho waited intently but soon was alarmed since there really wasn’t any sign of his best friend. Pulling on a pair of jeans, and foregoing his shirt, Minho set out into the forest to find Jonghyun before he came to any harm. Following the trail of crushed twigs and at this time of night. Frantically calling out Jonghyun’s name, Minho continued to wander around in the forest, trying hard not to get lost.  
leaves, Minho hoped to find his best friend soon. He definitely didn’t want to be left in the forest  
Jonghyun was struggling to control himself, and all of a sudden, everything went black and he could no longer figure out what was happening around him. Forcing his eyes open, Jonghyun felt as though he was watching a movie. His hands seemed to have changed in a massive way. They were as hairy as that of a bear, and he also seemed to have claws, that were dripping with blood. Lying on the ground in front of him was a mass of flesh and blood, which filled him with panic. He couldn’t remember how he had even reached that place, and why his hands seemed to have changed. His heart beating faster and faster as the shock set in, Jonghyun felt his legs buckle under him as he fell to the ground. 

As he kept searching, Minho finally decided to go back to where they had set up camp, in case Jonghyun went there. After asking the others to leave, Minho sat and waited for either Jonghyun to return, or the sun to rise. Once the sun was up, he would be able to see what was around him. Sitting with his back against a tree, Minho soon dozed off and woke up to someone shaking him frantically, shouting his name in a state of panic. 

When Jonghyun woke up, he could taste blood in his mouth, which scared him the most. As he spat it out, there were chunks of meat. Hoping and praying that this was merely a result of a prank, he looked around him to figure out where he was. Instead, what surrounded him made him want to curl up into a ball, and stay that way. All around him was blood and dismembered flesh. There were even flecks of blood on the grass near him. Scooting backward in fear, somehow he managed to stand upright and run like his life depended on it. As Jonghyun entered the clearing, he saw Minho, fast asleep, leaning against a tree. Feeling a wave of relief, he rushed towards Minho and started shaking him. Minho had always been able to calm him down, no matter what the situation was. At this moment, that was exactly what Jonghyun needed. Someone who could get him out of his current state of complete and utter panic.

Minho awoke and stared at Jonghyun, who looked as though he’d just stepped out of a nightmare. Covered in blood, and in a state of shock, Jonghyun really made him worry. Though he didn’t know what had happened to him, Minho knew that he had to get Jonghyun back home and cleaned up. As they drove back, Minho couldn’t help but notice how pale Jonghyun seemed to have become. 

As he stared at the clouds in the sky, and the trees they passed, Jonghyun saw quick flashes in his mind. He had dragged a person, kicking and screaming and had bitten his jugular, which sent blood gushing everywhere around them. He could see himself carrying the corpse by its neck and tossing it around like a ragdoll. Whimpering, he looked at Minho with fearful eyes.

“Minho, I think I killed someone”

“We’re almost home, Jonghyun. Try to stay calm, we’ll talk once we get back”

Though this explained all the blood, Minho couldn’t believe what Jonghyun had said. Not wanting to draw out any memories, he concentrated on the road. Once they reached home, Minho gently led Jonghyun inside, holding his hand and pushed him into the bathroom, for a shower.

Though the warm water was supposed to help him feel relaxed, all Jonghyun could see, was red. It seemed as though the water had been replaced with blood. Screaming in fear, Jonghyun wrapped himself in a towel and rushed outside.

“Minho, help!. The bathroom is covered in blood”

“Jonghyun, you’re just imagining things”

“I’m scared. I’m just really scared. I killed someone and now they’re here to haunt me”  
*********************************************************************

It had happened yet again. Someone had been slaughtered in the same brutal manner as the previous corpse Jinki had seen, and he was slowly beginning to get rather frustrated. He had been given this job due to his skill and abilities and his superiors had started to doubt whether the perp would ever be caught. One thing he was able to notice was that these murders only happened during full moon nights, which unfortunately didn’t narrow the list down, as magicians also had their powers increased tenfold during that time. The few things in common between the murders were the fact that both murders had been committed on a night with a full moon, and at a forest. Based on the amount of blood, the victim hadn’t been dragged anywhere and had been murdered at the same spot where they found what was left of him. One of the ways they could trap this perp was by guessing where he would go next and catching him in the act. This wasn’t as easy as other plans, but Jinki was quite sure that it would work. If he assembled enough guards and magicians at certain parts of the nearby forests during the next full moon night, it was almost certain that at least one of these teams would be able to spot him. 

Jinki spent the next few days just strategizing, and forming groups of his best men.. It wouldn’t be safe for any of them to encounter the rogue magicians on their own. Among all of them, only Jinki and Kibum had enough experience in dealing with culprits with this level of strength. It was essential to protect Taemin, and hence Jinki had assigned Kibum to be Taemin’s partner. Since they all knew how to work well with each other, Jinki wasn’t too worried about the situation. 

They had all been briefed on what they were supposed to do. If anyone spotted the culprit, they would contact Jinki and Kibum instantly and not engage with the perp until they both reached the spot. Safety always came first, even at the risk of the culprit getting away. Jinki prided himself on the fact that he hadn’t lost even one member of his team. 

Soon, it was the night of the full moon and Jinki’s team was ready for their mission. Accompanied by their group members, they all moved to their respective positions in the dense forest to keep watch. Though he was by himself, Jinki wasn’t fazed by any of the sounds he could hear. Using his powers to make a fire to stay warm, Jinki lay in wait for the feeling in his gut to come true. The cold wind blowing around, made his teeth chatter and long for the warmth and comfort of his bed, but he knew he had to endure and stay awake. All of a sudden, Jinki heard a familiar scream, which made his blood grow cold. Rushing towards the spot where Taemin was, Jinki just prayed that he wouldn’t be too late. Had Kibum left him alone? No, that couldn’t have happened; Kibum would protect Taemin with his life if needed. If something had happened to both of them, Jinki would never ever forgive himself. As soon as Jinki reached the spot, all of his terror was replaced by annoyance when he saw that Kibum and Taemin had been fooling around. Knowing that Taemin was afraid of bugs, Kibum was currently holding a stick with a centipede on it, right next to Taemin’s face. Seeing red for the first time that day, Jinki lost it,

“Taemin! Kibum! What the hell do you think you’re playing at? Do you have any idea how serious this mission is?”

“I’m sorry, Jinki. We got really bored and I was just trying to make the night more entertaining by scaring Taemin”

“Taemin, can’t you stop screaming like a child? You’re old enough to know better. Do you have any idea how scared I was? I thought something had happened to you both”

“We’re sorry, Jinki. It won’t happen again. Kibum, throw away that bug before I scream again”

“Behave yourselves, please. I’m heading back to my post now”

Shaking his head in frustration, Jinki walked back to his post and sat with his back against a tree. It was quite strange that nothing had happened. Wondering if his hunch was wrong, but still stubborn enough to fight with his logical thoughts, Jinki continued to wait. Feeling a wave of fatigue nearly overcome him, Jinki started to doze off again, when he heard another scream. 

Expecting it to be Taemin again, Jinki returned to their spot, with his irritation building up. Surprisingly, Taemin and Kibum were totally fine, albeit asleep and snoring. Though they were supposed to be on high alert, it was pretty late and even Jinki felt exhausted. Following the sound of the feral scream, Jinki was absolutely sure that he would catch his perp this time, and definitely right in the act. As he ran almost across the forest, the sounds of screaming slowly died down, only to be replaced with an anguished wailing. By the time he reached the spot, Jinki was greeted by a sight similar to the ones he had seen before. Whatever was left of the corpse just made his stomach turn. Angry with himself that he had missed his target, Jinki followed his ears to the sound of the wailing he had heard on the way to this spot, expecting to find another victim. He found a blonde man, around the same age as him, covered in blood and in a state of shock. Noticing the horror in the mystery man’s face, Jinki wasn’t sure how to approach him. This man had either been attacked by the perp, which would explain the blood, or he had witnessed the attack and escaped before he had been killed. In any case, this person would prove to be an invaluable resource for their investigation. 

“Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you”

As Jinki extended his hand towards the man, he saw the person curling himself into a ball, and ignoring everything he said. Speaking in a very gentle tone so as not to scare this man, Jinki hoped for the best.

“I’ll protect you, I promise. What’s your name?”

“Jonghyun”

“I’m Jinki. Come with me”

“No, I’ll hurt you”

This was really odd, but Jinki knew that the first thing he had to do was to make Jonghyun feel safe before he got him to talk. 

“I know you won’t. Come, I’ll take you somewhere safe”

“I want Minho”

Who the heck was Minho now, and why was Jonghyun acting as though he was a child? It must be the shock and fear of what he had seen. Feeling good that he had somehow been able to persuade Jonghyun into coming along with him, Jinki used his mind communication to let the others know that there was no point in waiting for their stakeout. Since he couldn’t take Jonghyun in his current state, Jinki called Taemin and Kibum to come and help him calm Jonghyun down. 

Jonghyun had no idea who the person next to him was, although judging by the way he was dressed, it was clear that he was an official of some sort. How had he found him so quickly and why was he being so nice? Jonghyun was sure that Jinki wouldn’t treat him this kindly once he got to know the truth. This time, Jonghyun had regained control much earlier than he usually did, and finally understood what he was capable of. Each time the full moon had hidden behind a cloud, Jonghyun had regained control and was able to see what he had done. Filled with horror but unable to stop or control the beast within him, he had seen everything. The tears in his victim’s eyes he pleaded for his life, the way his blood shot out of his neck when his jugular was ripped open. It was truly horrific, and there was no way he could stop, as long as there was a full moon. 

*Flashback*

It had been a lovely day as always, and his friends had planned to stay and camp overnight in the forest. Filled with enthusiasm, Jonghyun spent hours packing enough food for the barbecue, along with a tent and a sleeping bag. Surrounded by his friends, and eating roasted corn on the cob under the stars was something that made him incredibly happy. Unable to sleep, Jonghyun looked over at Minho who was sleeping like a contented baby and felt a twinge of jealousy. Deciding to take a quick walk to tire himself, Jonghyun wandered off far beyond their campsite, into the middle of the forest. Already quite tired, Jonghyun tried to find his way back but ended up getting even more lost. Hearing the sounds of bushes rustling near him, Jonghyun looked around expecting to see one of his friends. Instead, what sprang out was a person who seemed incredibly feral. With long nails on his hands and feet, with blood dripping from his mouth, this person was just horrifying. 

As he sprang, Jonghyun tried to run away from the spot but was grabbed and flung across the area. As Jonghyun scooted backward and backed up against a tree, the feral man walked towards him with a sense of purpose. Wincing and tasting blood in his mouth as he was slapped across the face, Jonghyun shivered in fear as the feral one opened his mouth and bit his arm. Feeling his head start to spin with the unbearable pain, Jonghyun started mentally saying his prayers as he knew this was his end. 

As the blood started to leave his body, from his injury, Jonghyun braced himself for the next strike to come. Feeling himself lose consciousness, he just prayed for this creature not to find his friends, before everything went blank.

*End of Flashback*

Jolted back into reality, Jonghyun knew he had to get away from Jinki before he hurt him as well. Somehow, no matter how hard he tried, he wasn’t able to move his feet, even an inch.

Jinki, knowing that Jonghyun would try to escape, had performed a binding spell on him, which made him stand rooted to the spot. Once those two arrived, Taemin would be able to charm Jonghyun into revealing what he had seen. If not, at the least, he would calm down. 

Taemin and Kibum were stunned to find Jinki standing with someone who looked worse for the wear. His face was filled with terror as he struggled to move. Stretching his hand to touch the squirming man’s shoulder, Taemin felt him relax. 

“Jonghyun, they are my most trusted members, Taemin and Kibum. Rest assured that they will do everything they can to protect you”

Instead of moving away, Jonghyun found himself feeling strangely comforted when the slender looking man, Taemin, touched him. Why was he feeling this way? Somehow, the way the other man looked at him was making him feel very strange. It seemed as though he was trying to read him. 

“Jinki, he isn’t who you think he is. I can read him”

“Oh, be quiet, Kibum. Anyone can see that he’s in a state of trauma”

A little annoyed that Jinki wasn’t trusting his judgment, Kibum slowed down so he was walking behind them. Jonghyun’s aura was just confusing, to say the least. Using his powers. Kibum tried to figure out all the conflicting emotions floating around Jonghyun. Terror, confusion, mirth, pride, sadness. If he didn’t know any better, Kibum would certainly guess that Jonghyun had a split personality. However, he could sense the danger that lay beneath Jonghyun’s seemingly shy and terrified exterior. All he could do was hope that Jinki would soon come out of his ‘trance’ and understand the actual danger of protecting this man.

“Kibum, if you don’t want to trust him, just take Taemin and meet me at our headquarters”

Unable to shake off the feeling that something horrible was about to happen soon, Kibum pulled Taemin’s arm and started walking at a slower pace, so they’d be on hand when Jinki needed help. 

Jinki on the other hand, removed the binding spell he had placed on Jonghyun, now that he was calm enough to understand the situation.

“Come with me, Jonghyun. You can trust me, I promise”

Knowing that he had no other choice, Jonghyun slowly started to follow Jinki, hoping that nothing more would happen. Somehow, Jinki kept thinking he was innocent and kept trying to persuade him to tell him what he had seen. How would Jonghyun be able to tell Jinki about the horror that had happened to him? There was no way he would understand. 

Glad that Jonghyun was finally beginning to see the light, Jinki smiled at him kindly, willing him to open up. The dark sky was beginning to become clearer, and the lovely moon was beginning to peek out from behind the clouds. 

“Look, the full moon looks so lovely today. I don’t even need to use any of my powers to see the way as the paths are all illuminated”

Jonghyun was starting to feel his body changing, and the last person he wished to injure was Jinki, who had been kind to him.

“Jinki, run”

“What do you mean?”

“Run, damn it. Just run far away”

As Jonghyun screamed in pain, Jinki finally saw what Kibum had been trying to warn him about. He could see Jonghyun squirming on the ground in agony, as his limbs started to change form and shape. Thick, coarse hair started covering every part of him, as sharp nails sprung out of his fingers. Somehow, Jonghyun had turned into a werewolf, and by his lack of control, it was obvious that it hadn’t been very long since he got bitten. As the werewolf sprang towards him, Jinki focused on trying to stun him and render him unconscious, which proved to be extremely difficult due to the sheer power he had to use. Although Jinki tried his best to move out of the way, he ended up getting scratched by the werewolf. Quickly applying a healing spell on himself, an annoyed Jinki decided to use all the power he needed, in order to stop this immensely powerful wolf. As he continued to dodge the attacks, Jinki prepared a ball of fire that was large enough to knock the wolf unconscious, but not harm the person underneath. It had the desired effect, as the wolf almost flew backward, hitting its head on a rock. 

Jinki walked towards the unconscious wolf and looked at the sky, where the sun was about to rise. With the moon fully gone, Jonghyun was beginning to revert back to his true form. The claws on his arms and legs started to retract back into his body, and the thick matted hair started to disappear. Within a few minutes, Jonghyun had completely transformed back to his normal self. Since it was only the two of them now, Jinki felt it would be safe to heal Jonghyun and take him aside from everyone else. It was essential to find out how this had happened, and if he was truly the culprit. 

As Jonghyun awoke, smelling something burning, he sat up with a fright only to realize that his clothes smelled of smoke. Looking around with an expression of terror for the man who had tried to help him, Jonghyun was rewarded with a wave of relief when he saw Jinki leaning against a tree nearby.

“Jinki, are you alright? I hope I didn’t hurt you”

“No, but you tried to. Tell me the truth, please. Was it you who had committed all the recent murders?”

“I think it was. Each time, I’d wake up covered in blood, with either flesh or blood in my mouth. I have no idea what happens to me, but it always ends in disaster every full moon night. Please help me, I beg of you”

It was strange for Jinki to find such an oblivious werewolf who had still not mastered the art of control, but he was duty bound to put him in prison. Although he wanted to help him, he knew that he couldn’t let such a murderer roam free. However, he couldn’t help feeling sorry for the man.  
“Has anything out of the ordinary happened to you before these incidents?”

Furrowing his brows in concentration as he listened to Jonghyun tell him about the time he was bitten. As per the timeline of the murders, it appeared as though Jonghyun had only committed the last two. Their main culprit was someone else. The one who had turned Jonghyun into one of his kind. All he could do now was pretend that Jonghyun was still a witness and take him to their headquarters by land, without using any magic. In the meantime, he would ask his team to continue on the trail and find the original culprit, while he taught Jonghyun how to control the beast within him. Although the best person for this was Kibum, Jinki really didn’t want to risk anyone else finding out the truth. For some strange reason that even he couldn’t understand, Jinki wanted to protect Jonghyun from prison. 

Jonghyun felt rather touched that Jinki was willing to listen to him, rather than making up his mind based on what he had seen. Being given a chance like this wasn’t something he was used to, and if his secret got out, he knew he wouldn’t have any friends. When Jinki suggested teaching him control, Jonghyun jumped right on board, knowing this would keep everyone safe. 

“You should receive formal training for this, but I can teach you the basics as we go along”

Some sort of protective instinct made Jinki want to stick his neck out and help Jonghyun, but in this case, it felt like there was more to it than he thought. Always a champion for the underdog, it was Jonghyun’s story that had moved him beyond belief. Someone who was in the wrong place at the wrong time had now been cursed for the rest of his life. 

Although Jonghyun felt extremely grateful for being given an opportunity to explain his side, he couldn’t shake away the nagging feeling of suspicion that had slowly started to build up within him. Why was Jinki being so nice to him? Assuming that Jinki had a hidden agenda, he planned on pretending as though he was unaware of things happening around him. 

“Sit down, Jonghyun”

Sitting on a tree stump, Jonghyun looked up at Jinki quizzically as he placed his hands against his temple. 

“What are you doing to me?”

“Some people have magical abilities and it makes it much easier for them to start training. By placing my hands right here, I’m able to use my magic to see how easy it will be for you to learn control”

As he touched Jonghyun’s temple, Jinki felt an electric shock course through him. Jonghyun was indeed in possession of more than just a beast within him. He could feel a dormant pool of magic inside Jonghyun. It could have been this magic that had saved his life when he had been attacked. There was no way for this pool to be kickstarted, but it gave Jinki a lot of relief, as Jonghyun would be able to learn the basics within a few days. 

“Don’t worry, Jonghyun. You don’t have any”

Not stopping to wonder how Jinki seemed to know exactly what he had been dreading, Jonghyun felt his nerves leave him immediately. Truthfully, this forest did seem pretty scary, but Jonghyun wouldn’t have anything to worry about, with a powerful magician like Jinki by his side. He spent the day trying to concentrate on what Jinki was teaching him, but he just couldn’t do it.

“You almost had it there. Now close your eyes and focus. Visualize yourself transforming into a werewolf. No, don’t be scared. You are in control of your body, and you will be, at all times. Don’t see the wolf as someone else. It is a part of you. Once you establish a connection, you will be able to shift during the day, which is the sign of utmost control”

Jinki had seen that with his magic, Jonghyun would be able to shift at will, so he could just pretend to transfer some of his powers to him. Was this what Kibum had meant earlier? Concentrating on Kibum, Jinki sent a mental message to him.

“Kibum, you were right, Jonghyun really isn’t how he seems”

“Jinki, how much longer will you be at the forest? I’m covering for you now, but I can’t for much longer”

“Just another 3 or 4 days”

After confirming that the investigation was still going on properly, Jinki ceased his mental communication. Most magicians used this method to communicate, but if there wasn’t a strong link formed, anyone could listen in. It was a pity that they hadn’t been able to find the other werewolf yet, but it was possible to use Jonghyun to get to him. After hours of practise, Jonghyun looked ready to drop, and Jinki felt himself softening.

“Rest a while. I’ll find something for us to eat”

Closing his eyes, Jonghyun fell asleep instantly, due to his exhaustion and awoke to find Jinki staring at him. Jolting himself to a sitting position, Jonghyun tried standing up too quickly and felt himself falling, only to be caught by Jinki. From his position, all he could see was Jinki’s concerned face. He’d never realized how handsome Jinki actually was; his friendly, open face made you like him instantly. Jinki had soft chocolate colored hair that made one want to run their fingers through it. Knowing that it was his exhaustion that had crept into his thoughts, Jonghyun struggled to stay calm as Jinki took his hand. Feeling a sense of warmth flow through his body, Jonghyun felt strangely energized and refreshed.

“I’ve healed you for now. Eat and rest some more. I know that you aren’t used to living like this, but it’s only for a few days”

“Thank you for taking care of me, Jinki”

“I don't mean to be nosey but who is Minho? You kept babbling his name earlier when I first found you”

“My best friend, we’ve known each other for years and we stay together now. He must be really worried about me. I need to call him”

“You can’t right now but I will ensure that he is told of your whereabouts. You will have to stay at the academy for a few weeks until the culprit is caught”

Jinki could feel himself getting attracted to the ruggedly handsome werewolf, and knew the attraction was mutual when he healed Jonghyun. As his healing magic entered Jonghyun’s body, Jinki had been given access into Jonghyun’s mind and had read his thoughts. Knowing that in his position, he couldn’t initiate anything, Jinki stayed silent and only focused on training Jonghyun. The next few days passed the same way, with him being as tough as he could on Jonghyun so that he would learn quicker. 

What Jonghyun couldn’t understand was why Jinki was being so hot and cold towards him. During the day, Jinki kept pushing him beyond belief, but at night, he seemed to be a completely different person. Jinki was caring and attentive, always focusing on Jonghyun’s safety since he was a non-magician. Jonghyun knew that Jinki would only sleep after casting a barrier around them for protection from the animals in the forest. He’d spend his healing magic on Jonghyun three or four times a day, without even caring about himself. More than once, Jonghyun had awoken at night, to see that Jinki had slept closest to the weakest point in his barrier so that he would be attacked first, in case there was one. Jonghyun couldn’t help but feel as though there was something more in the way Jinki looked at him. Over this time, it was possible that Jinki had grown fond of him. Their last night in the forest was a particularly cold one, and Jonghyun finally got to see what Jinki’s real power was. 

Jinki was pleased with the progress he had made with Jonghyun. That day, Jonghyun had managed to change only his claws and eyes. If this wasn’t a true testament to his control, then Jinki didn’t have much else to teach him. When he saw Jonghyun shivering, his natural instinct was to gently warm him using his powers. As they rested, Jonghyun had taken to cuddling close to Jinki, which made him feel good. Their close proximity had started to evoke certain feelings in both of them, which they couldn’t avoid any longer. As Jonghyun looked at him with intense desire in his eyes, Jinki knew for sure that he would regret not doing anything about it. Smiling shyly at the man beside him, Jinki embraced him, finally ready to let him inside more than just his mind.

Thrilled at Jinki finally opening up to him, Jonghyun hugged him back, tighter. As Jinki brought his face down to kiss his forehead, Jonghyun tactfully moved his face so that their lips met. Tasting desire on Jinki’s lips, Jonghyun felt himself getting hard as they deepened their kiss even more. 

Finally obeying the signals his mind was sending him, Jinki pulled Jonghyun towards him as he let loose all of the passion he had kept hidden for all these years. As their tongues touched, Jinki felt Jonghyun moan and hardened instantly. The very person to whom he had taught control, was making him feel completely out of control. 

“Jonghyun, stop. I really can’t control my emotions any longer”

“Don’t try and control yourself. Just let it out”

Fuelled by this admission, Jinki let his lust take control, rather than his mind. Almost ripping off his clothes in his haste, and watching Jonghyun do the same, Jinki was finally convinced. Stifling a moan as Jonghyun touched his ramrod hard member, Jinki bit his lip as he started to experience an amazing sensation. It couldn’t just be what they were doing, but instead, he was sure there was something about the man who was currently stroking him gently. The intensity of his feelings almost scared him, but he was jolted back to reality as Jonghyun touched the tip with his tongue. As Jonghyun increased his rhythm and made small circles with his tongue, Jinki was close to his bursting point. Moaning and with his breathing turned rapid, Jinki knew it wasn’t long before he climaxed. Lifting Jonghyun from his position, Jinki kissed him deeply and intrusively as he started to stroke Jonghyun, thereby making him feel as crazy as he did.

For Jonghyun, the biggest turn on was tasting Jinki’s desire for him, which sent him into another level of being high on happiness. Although it had been a long time, he really enjoyed the effect he was having on Jinki. Gasping as Jinki started to stroke his member furiously, Jonghyun inadvertently started to spread his legs. 

Noting this, Jinki smiled as he moistened his fingers with saliva, and rubbed it along Jonghyun’s opening as he spread his legs even more. Slipping two fingers inside, he stretched the opening before touching the head of his member to it. He was stunned as Jonghyun wrapped his legs around his waist to draw him closer. As his member entered Jonghyun, somehow it felt right. As though it was meant to be. As their bodies moved together in unison, as Jinki started to thrust, slowly at first, Jonghyun grabbed his shoulders. 

Not happy with the slow pace in which Jinki was taking things, Jonghyun lifted his hips and started to match Jinki, thrust for thrust, relishing the astonishment on Jinki’s face before he took the hint. Lifting Jonghyun’s legs over his shoulders, Jinki went harder and deeper with each thrust, as he used one hand to stroke Jonghyun’s quivering member. Almost as if it had been planned, they came together, explosively. Using his magic to clean up, Jinki smiled as Jonghyun curled up against him, exhausted from their intense session. Laying his arm protectively over Jonghyun after they’d got their pants back on, Jinki closed his eyes and started to rest

Jonghyun woke up sprawled across Jinki and smiled a little as he remembered all that had happened between them. Jinki looked more handsome than ever even as he slept. Choosing to swap the role of the protector, Jonghyun gingerly approached the magical barrier around them, and was amazed at the fact that he could easily pass through it. He spent the next hour just practicing all that Jinki had taught him and shifted his hands and legs. Satisfied that he had successfully mastered the art of control, he sat outside until Jinki approached him, yawning. It was totally worth all these days of hard work just to see the stunned and proud expression on Jinki’s face when he saw how much he was able to shift. 

Jinki really felt good when he saw that Jonghyun had done well. The magic within him had certainly helped. Honestly, he hadn’t expected Jonghyun to be able to shift to this level during the day, which was something that could only be done by Alphas of the pack. If Jonghyun was truly meant to be an Alpha, then he would surely come in handy during their investigation. They soon reached the academy where they were met by Taemin and Kibum. After assessing Jonghyun, Kibum insisted on him spending the next couple of months solely at the academy, to be able to access his hidden magic. From the first time he laid eyes on him, Kibum was able to sense the powers Jonghyun would have and was naturally very wary of him. However, the fact that there had been another murder the previous night, meant that Jonghyun was surely not the sole culprit here. That wasn’t enough to blindly trust him though, and he worried about how Jinki, who was quick to trust, was doing. 

“Jinki, there’s been another murder”

“I can vouch that it wasn’t Jonghyun, as he has been by my side for the past few days”

“I know that, but somehow, I don’t trust him”

“Well, I do. Let’s go to the murder site now and leave Taemin behind to keep an eye on Jonghyun”

“Jinki, I think Jonghyun should come with us. Something tells me that we need him”

Kibum was someone whose instincts had always been correct but was it really fair to take Jonghyun to a place that would revive all of the horrors he had repressed? Almost as if he guessed his thoughts, Kibum smiled at Jinki reassuringly. 

“Taemin, we need to go to the site, and I need you to stay with Jonghyun at all times”

“Why can’t I go with you?”

“By we, I meant all of us, including Jonghyun”

Looking up as he heard his name being mentioned, Jonghyun was surprised to be told to accompany the magicians on their investigation. Anxious to prove to Jinki that he was no weakling, Jonghyun prepared himself for what he was going to see. Trailing far behind the others, Jonghyun and Taemin walked as slowly as they could. When they reached the scene, Jonghyun was surprised to see that he wasn’t triggered or bothered in any way, by the splatters of blood that surrounded them. Had he become desensitized to all of this, or was there some other reason for it?

Kibum kept looking at Jonghyun, intently to see if he could find any kind of reaction in him. Once it was established that the scene of carnage didn’t affect him in any manner, he decided to do something. This time he was sure that he could communicate with the victim himself after reanimating him, as most of the organs were still in place. This was no new werewolf, but a veteran, who only took what he wanted. Concentrating on his goal, Kibum placed his hands on the chest of the victim and started to chant his incantation. At this point, focus was the most important and so Kibum shut his ears to anything happening around them. As he completed the spell, the corpse started to reanimate. 

Jonghyun stood transfixed to his spot as he saw Kibum drop to his knees and touch the corpse. As he chanted the foreign tongue, his eyes rolled back into his skull, which scared Jonghyun beyond belief. When the corpse sat up on its own, it was the last straw for him and made him take a step back, before being stopped by Taemin.

“Don’t move. He’s a necromancer, and this is normal”

Knowing that he didn’t have much time with the corpse, Kibum knew he had to act fast. With a gurgle, the corpse sat upright and waited to be questioned.

“Who did this?”

“A lycan”

“Did he say anything to you?”

“Only that he didn’t have the time to destroy me completely”

Before Kibum could ask anything more, the incantation stopped and the corpse fell back into the way it was. There was nothing more that he could find out. Since this was a powerful wolf, there was no way to find him unless he killed again. Looking at Jonghyun’s scared face, Kibum was struck by a brainwave. It wasn’t unheard of for wolves to have a link between each other, especially with the one who had turned them. 

“Jinki, I have a way to find him”

“Do it, we can’t stall the operation any longer”

“We need to use Jonghyun”

Even though Jonghyun didn’t understand what exactly they wanted from him, he owed it to Jinki to help him in any way that he could. Stepping beside him and taking his hand, Jonghyun was prepared for anything they would throw his way.

“Jinki, tell me what you need”

“Do as Kibum says, and don’t worry. We are all here and will protect you. Trust me”

“I do”

Trying not to wince as Kibum put his cold hands on the side of his head, Jonghyun waited for his instructions.

“Go with Taemin and rest a while. I need you to be at your full strength”

Watching them walk away, Jinki turned to Kibum to find out what they could do next. 

“Based on what I could sense, Jonghyun is a lot more powerful than we think. I really think we can use him to find out the real culprit. There’s bound to be some kind of link between them since I’m sure he was the one who bit Jonghyun. The timeline matches with the murders as well”

“I’m not sure, Kibum. It isn’t that I don’t trust you, but what if something goes wrong?”

“Do you care for him, Jinki? I haven’t seen you this doubtful in years”

“I’m beginning to”

“I swear to you that he will come to no harm”

Trusting Kibum implicitly, Jinki agreed to Kibum’s idea and asked Jonghyun to obey him, once he was fully rested.

Jonghyun, albeit confused, had already been warned by Taemin that Kibum was going to try to look into his mind. Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, he took his place in front of Kibum and waited for his instructions.

“Jonghyun, I need you to shift as much as you can, and then I’ll take over your mind, alright? You will still have access to your conscious thoughts, so don’t worry. I’ll tell you what to do next”

Summoning enough energy to ignore the pain, Jonghyun shifted his hands, legs, and eyes into the elongated limbs and claws that he had. As he felt Kibum’s hands on his face once more, he concentrated on the sound of his voice before he felt a sharp, fleeting pain in his head. Holding his head, Jonghyun sank to his knees with a soft shout.

“Don’t shut me out, Jonghyun. You’re struggling. Just trust me, okay? Let’s try it again”

Kibum was stunned by the block he received when he had tried to enter Jonghyun’s mind. Trying again, this time he was able to get into his mind.

“Jonghyun, can you hear me?”

This was a very different experience for Jonghyun, and he didn’t even believe in something called mind control, all these years. In fact, he hadn’t even believed in magic. Focusing on Kibum’s voice in his mind, he replied.

“Yes, I can”

“I need you to remember the day you were turned, and show me who did it”

Jonghyun focused on the face of the creature that had attacked him and was surprised that he remembered everything vividly, almost as if it had just happened a few moments ago. 

“I’m going to try something, okay?”

Kibum used his power to induce Jonghyun’s inner lycan, and see through the eyes of the beast. It was a gamble, but if it worked, it would help all of them. Controlling the mind of the beast, Kibum sent forth a command to see if he could find the culprit. Strangely enough, his idea worked and he was able to pinpoint the wolf’s exact location. Jonghyun really did possess the power of an Alpha, which was how he was able to shift so much during the day. It was probably all of his magic that had helped him survive the attack and gave him enough power to control the others. Shuddering as he thought of what Jonghyun could become, with all this power at his disposal, Kibum repressed the beast and finished his spell.

Jonghyun couldn’t remember what had happened after Kibum announced that he would be trying something out. At that time, he couldn't even see anything, and it felt as though he was in a dark room, suffocating with all of his senses taken away. Finally regaining full control of himself, Jonghyun opened his eyes to see Jinki looking at him, worry and concern on his face.

“Jonghyun, are you alright?”  
Jinki couldn’t control his emotions as he watched Jonghyun writhe in pain as Kibum took control. Although part of him wanted to use his magic to protect Jonghyun, Jinki knew where his duties lay. Why did it hurt him so much, when he saw Jonghyun in pain? 

Now that Kibum had found out where their real culprit was, they couldn’t waste any time dawdling or resting. Now that he saw his face, they knew exactly who it was. The culprit they were looking for, had escaped from prison a few years ago and had gone into hiding. For some reason, he had felt emboldened to start his murder spree again, confident that he wouldn’t get caught. It was just a matter of a few hours before he was safely transported back to the prison he belonged in. Using their magic, Jinki and Kibum transported all four of them to where he was, which was coincidentally the forest where they had found Jonghyun. 

Following Kibum who had seen exactly where the murderer was hiding out, they chose their strategy cleverly. They planned to surround him so he’d have nowhere to escape to. However, what no one knew was that the lycan had already heard them approaching, and had chosen his target. 

Such fools, to think they could capture him. Didn’t they know by now, what exactly he was capable of? They needed to be taught a lesson, that he wasn’t as stupid or gullible as they’d expected. The young, inexperienced looking one heading towards him would be the best target of them all. With his fair skin, the lycan was sure he would make a tasty morsel and slowly started to stalk him from the bushes. A bite to the jugular would render any form of struggle futile, and it was just a matter of time before he pounced on him.

Taemin spent his time looking around and then just escaping from an insect near him. Jumping backward in his haste to get away, he found himself looking right into a pair of red eyes. The one whom they had been looking for, was right in front of him, but before he could shout any kind of warning, the lycan pounced on him and covered his mouth. Focusing on his magic, Taemin used his sweat as a catalyst and unleashed a bit of his power, dousing the lycan totally and thus making him let go of him. Looking at the lycan square in the eyes, Taemin opened his mouth and let out a wail that seemed almost unearthly, which caused him to fall on his knees, holding his ears in pain. The higher the frequency was, the more damage it did to one’s ears, and Taemin grinned as he saw the damage he was causing. Hearing his shrill voice, Jinki and Kibum had soon joined him, bringing Jonghyun with them. 

Looking at the lycan, who by now had started to bleed a little, Jinki felt a bit of pity but was glad that Jonghyun hadn’t been affected. Looking at the lycan, square in the eyes, Jinki got into his stance.

“You are under arrest for all the murders you’ve committed. This time, you’ll be put in a cell you can never escape from”

“You’ll have to catch me first”  
Shifting as much as he could, the lycan sprang right towards Jinki with his fangs bared, only to be stopped by Jonghyun. Somehow managing to guess what the lycan was planning, Jonghyun was ready to fight him to the death if he had to, but would not let him touch even a hair on Jinki’s head. Quickly shifting as far as he could, yet ignoring the pain, Jonghyun sprang and started to slash across the lycan’s torso. Though the smell of blood had started to affect him, Jonghyun remained totally in control of his objective to protect Jinki. 

Jinki stood transfixed to his spot, not knowing what to do. He had never seen Jonghyun exhibit this amount of rage and was at a loss on what to do next. Somehow he managed to pull Jonghyun off the struggling lycan and hold him back. It was just a few moments until the prison guards arrived to collect their prisoner.

“You will be escorted to prison by these ten armed guards, and this time you will surely rot there”

“You’ve saved the humans from me, but who is going to save you from the lycan beside you? I’m just upset that I won’t be around to see you die”

Paying no heed to the sly smile that curved the prisoner’s mouth, Jinki ordered for him to be taken away immediately. Since it was already dusk, they decided that it would be best for the four of them to spend the night in the forest itself. Now that Jonghyun had learned control, there would be no issues caused by the full moon, which put them all at rest. As they lay down, Kibum with Taemin, and Jinki with Jonghyun, they used their magic to create a barrier of safety before they started to drift into sleep.

Jinki noticed that Jonghyun kept tossing and turning, as though there was something bothering him.

“Jonghyun, what’s wrong? Do you need me to use my magic to calm you down?”

“Jinki, my head. It feels like it’s going to burst”

Before Jinki could even think of what to do, Jonghyun fell to the ground, screaming in pain and holding his head. As Jinki tried to use his magic, Jonghyun started convulsing, and stood up, breaking through the magical barrier. It felt like low motion, but Jinki was really helpless, just watching Jonghyun transform entirely into his wolf form. The color of the sky had changed, and the beautiful white moon had turned blood red. Feeling a cold sweat form at the back of his neck, Jinki recalled studying this phenomenon at the academy. The blood moon, which only appeared every hundred years, affected only the werewolves. Their powers were magnified, and their inner beast took full control and went into a rampage. 

“Jonghyun, can you hear me? Please snap out of it”

The last part of Jonghyun to change was his eyes, and Jinki knew that this was what the lycan had been talking about earlier. As Jonghyun roared before charging towards him, Jinki came to his senses and threw a firebolt, that Jonghyun just batted away easily. Mentally communicating to Kibum that he needed help, Jinki tried hard to get Jonghyun back.

“Jonghyun, I know you’re there. Please focus on my voice”

What he received in return was a swipe to the face, which stung like crazy. Holding his bleeding cheek, Jinki thanked his lucky stars when Kibum and Taemin started to face Jonghyun. With Kibum trying to control the wolf, Taemin instantly used his powers to heal Jinki. 

Jonghyun was struggling to figure out what was happening to him. It felt as though he was watching a movie where a wolf was hurting Jinki. Was this him? Was he doing all this? Each time he tried to gain control, he just couldn’t. This seemed to be like how things were before when he had committed that murder when he was unable to control his actions. For some reason, his wolf was only targeting Jinki and even seemed impervious to Taemin’s powers. Why was the wolf so strong, and how could he save the person he had grown to love? 

Taemin was bewildered by how his powers didn’t seem to work at all. Even when he used the highest pitch he could, Jonghyun had only slowed his approach but didn’t react at all like the other lycan. Hastily being pushed out of the way by Kibum, Taemin stood next to Jinki, focusing on the water in his body, and getting into his stance.

Kibum had managed to change himself into Jinki’s form in order to distract Jonghyun while he called up spirits to keep the lycan busy. At this moment, it was vital for Jinki to remain hidden as he was the main target. No matter what he tried, nothing seemed to work. As a last resort, Kibum created a shield around him and tried to take over Jonghyun’s mind, just like earlier. Focusing on his strength, Kibum somehow managed to enter Jonghyun’s mind, but only saw the color red all around him. There was no way to bring Jonghyun out of the trance he was in. All they could do now was to hope that the blood moon faded as soon as possible. Until then, all they could focus on was to try to make Jonghyun so exhausted that Kibum could try to control him again.

Jonghyun could slowly start to hear the events around him, but there was one voice that stayed in his mind. Jinki.

“Jonghyun, please listen to my voice. I had promised to protect you from others and now I promise to protect you from anything that scares you. I…..I love you. Please, come back to me”

Did Jinki just say that he loved him? Unable to believe his ears, Jonghyun fought himself. Clawing his own body, to stop himself from attacking Jinki, Jonghyun finally found release. Though he hadn’t been able to control the wolf all this while, he somehow managed to bear the pain it was causing him.  
As Jinki continued speaking to Jonghyun in the hope of getting him back, he saw Jonghyun fall to the ground, motionless and in pain. Ignoring the warnings of those around him, Jinki approached Jonghyun and started to heal him, not caring if he healed the beast instead. As he let his healing loose, he saw the beast’s claws begin to retract, as Jonghyun slowly took control of his body. Within some time, Jonghyun had completely transformed back into his human form, even though the moon hadn’t changed back. Was this the true power of an Alpha? 

Before he could let his mind wander, Jinki saw Jonghyun’s eyes flutter open, and laid his hand on Jonghyun’s cheek.

“I really thought I wouldn’t get you back”

“I’ll never leave you, Jinki. It was your voice that I heard. Only yours, and it gave me the strength I needed”

********************************************************************  
Now that Jonghyun had joined the Academy, he was finally able to see Minho and tell him the truth of what had happened to him. Surprisingly, instead of screaming and running for the hills, Minho stood right by his side. Since Minho had been the one to get him to a hospital after the attack, it turned out that he wasn’t at all surprised. Jinki had even started to involve him in some cases where they needed a lycan, and he had been wholly accepted by everyone around him. Surprisingly, his senses had all become much keener, and he now had total control of his inner wolf. Jonghyun was horrified when he was told that he did possess some magic, but started training in the basic forms until his true power could reveal itself. All he could do was just wait, and hope it was something cool like Kibum’s powers, but he did find himself becoming more interested in his Telekinesis classes.

The best thing to happen to him was Jinki being made as his mentor, which gave them an excuse to spend all their time together. Could his life get any better, or was this all just a dream? As he felt Jinki slide his arm around him, Jonghyun lifted his face to be kissed, before counting his blessings.

“Jinki, I can’t even imagine my life without you by my side”

“I’ll always watch over you, Jonghyun”

“Really?”

“Always. I promise”


End file.
